Nightwhisper
}} |pastaffie= }} |kit=''Unknown'' |rogue=Mowgli |warrior=Nightwhisper |mother=Unnamed she-cat |brothers=Unnamed toms |sister=Unnamed she-cat |mentor=Unknown |app=Unknown |livebooks=''Forest of Secrets, ''Tigerclaw's Fury, Battles of the Clans |deadbooks=Unknown }} Nightwhisper is a scrawny, sleek, brown tom with green eyes and a distinctive, pointed muzzle. Nightwhisper was a ShadowClan warrior under Tigerstar’s leadership in the forest territories. He used to be a rogue named Mowgli, and was recruited by Tigerclaw to help attack ThunderClan and free Brokentail. After Tigerclaw was made leader of ShadowClan, Tigerstar made Mowgli a warrior and gave him the name of Nightwhisper. History In The Prophecies Begin arc ''Forest of Secrets :Though he is not mentioned by name, Mowgli is the second cat who attacks Fireheart during the battle against the rogues. He prepares to kill the ThunderClan warrior, when Thornpaw suddenly bites his tail. With a yelp of pain, he tries to shake off the apprentice, but when Thornpaw refuses to let go, Mowgli flees. In the ''Novellas ''Tigerclaw's Fury :When Tigerclaw finds the rogue group, he asks of Mowgli's current location, and it is noted that he found him in Twolegplace, impressed by his physical features. It is also said that Tigerclaw planned to make him a senior warrior if he fought with him, and Mowgli agreed to. Stumpytail notes that Mowgli was clawed in his ears by Brackenpaw, and Tigerclaw thinks that Mowgli needed more training and encouragement. :As Tigerclaw ventures into Twolegplace, he recalls how Mowgli fled from him during the battle, but his attributes make Tigerclaw believe that there is something useful about Mowgli. Tigerclaw also remembers Mowgli grappling with Fireheart, and as he was aiming his claws for Fireheart's throat, Brackenpaw had caught him off balance, and dragged Mowgli off. Tigerclaw realizes that he cannot judge Mowgli harshly, and decides to give him another chance; if he failed, Tigerclaw would regret making such a choice. Once he locates his scent, Tigerclaw calls for Mowgli softly, and the latter answers, emerging from the long grass, his eyes wide, and his fur is pricked along his spine. He asks if Tigerclaw was looking for him, which Tigerclaw confirms, as he didn't have a habit of going into Twolegplace. :Mowgli, head low, apologizes, as he knew how much he wanted Fireheart dead, and shouldn't have let him chase him off. Tigerclaw comments that mistakes belonged in the past, and inquires if Mowgli was to let such event happen again, which the latter, eyes hungry for approval, replies that he wouldn't, as he would do anything to fight with Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw then reminds him that he still plans to destroy ThunderClan, and to kill Fireheart, prompting Mowgli to stand up straight, and promises to do so. The two venture back to the fallen tree, with Mowgli at Tigerclaw's heels. When they meet ShadowClan, Mowgli comments that he thought Tigerclaw hated the Clans, but he assures Mowgli that it was merely ThunderClan. As they hunt toward ThunderClan, Tigerclaw is reminded that all of his companions knew ShadowClan well, apart from Mowgli and Snag. :During a fight with ThunderClan, Mowgli rushes and slices at Fireheart's hind legs, and his eyes glitter in triumph. While looking around, Tigerclaw notices that Mowgli and Blackfoot wrestle with fish-scented cats. At camp, Tigerclaw informs Mowgli, Snag, and Blackfoot to take a warrior and apprentice each to go through basic attack and defense moves, as they would meet up for a later mock battle, and the three cats nod. As Tigerclaw practices with Tallpoppy and Flintfang, he hears Blackfoot, Mowgli, and Snag test the rest of the Clan. :When Nightstar dies, Snag and Mowgli stand at the crowd's edge warily. Tigerclaw then requests Runningnose to give Snag and Mowgli warrior names, as they would feel as ShadowClan would be their true home. Runningnose allows him to, and Tigerclaw calls up Mowgli and Snag. Mowgli is then renamed Nightwhisper, and Tigerclaw notes his stealth and courage. The Clan then chants their new names, but Oakpaw protests, as they didn't have to do training, but Tigerclaw glares at him, silencing the apprentice. As a fire rages on, Nightwhisper strains himself to view it. He inquires Tigerclaw if he was to go over there, as there may be cats who needed their help, but Tigerclaw answers that he was merely to see what was happening. Nightwhisper shifts his weight on his forepaws, but Tigerclaw informs him to stay. As Tigerclaw is chosen to become leader, he notes that Nightwhisper and Jaggedtooth were former loners, and would stay loyal to him until their deaths. In the ''Field Guides ''Battles of the Clans :Nightwhisper is pointed out at a Gathering by Dapplenose. He tells the reader about his past in the Twolegplace and his family. His mother was a stray and never spoke of living with Twolegs, although it was easy to imagine since her fur was so soft. He and his littermates learnt to fight by practicing against each other; they only came out at night when the alleyways were quiet, avoiding dogs and other cats. By the time he was fully grown, two of his brothers had been killed on the Thunderpaths, and his sister had become a kittypet. The brown rogue would see her occasionally, laying on the white stones outside her Twoleg's nest, or licking her belly with her fur carrying the scent of Twoleg slop. He was regularly forced to retrieve Twoleg scraps as he hid from cats who would have brutally beat him over a chicken bone, although some cats would talk to him when they were well fed or too hungry to fight. He learns that these cats used to be from ShadowClan; the brown stray is intrigued by their tales of Clan loyalty. :One day, Tigerclaw comes to the cats in Twolegplace and tells them of his plan to overthrow ThunderClan. He tells the strays that ThunderClan was holding a brave and noble cat called Brokentail prisoner, and their leader was weak. He urges them to join him, and that they will have a place in the Clan if they win. As Tigerclaw speaks, his amber eyes come to rest on Mowgli, causing the rogue's fur to tingle. Tigerclaw finishes by saying that the cat who kills the flame-colored tom called Fireheart would have a special place in the Clan as his deputy. Mowgli thinks that he could finally live as a warrior and protect his Clanmates, and that he would be the one to kill Fireheart. :As the group runs through the forest their pelts bristle with rage at the thought of the foolish cats who cling to their weak and failing leader. Tigerclaw leads them along the paths he knows; Mowgli does not care when the brambles claw at his ears and cause them to bleed, thinking he'd shed more blood than that to fight for Tigerclaw. As they come into the camp via the gorse tunnel, a she-cat screeches that there is invaders, but Mowgli decides not to follow her into the brambles, being interested only in the ginger deputy. As Tigerclaw screeches that there are invaders and pins down the closest rogue to him, Mowgli thinks at first that it is a trap, but then sees that he is not hurting the cat and it must be to make ThunderClan think he is on their side. :He almost goes over to help Brokentail, who is attacking a ThunderClan cat, but then he sees orange fur out of the corner of his eye. He crashes into the deputy, almost clawing his flank before Fireheart spins around to counter. He knocks Fireheart away with his head before clawing his ear, tearing it, and Fireheart falls to the ground. Before Mowgli can slice open the ginger tom's belly, pain tears through his tail, and he whips around to see a young golden-brown tom clamping down on it. The rogue attempts to escape but the apprentice doesn't let go, until Mowgli hears Fireheart get up. Knowing he cannot fight the both of them he flees, while the apprentice keeps his grip until Mowgli feels the bone splinter. He finally reaches the tunnel of gorse and the young cat lets go, with Mowgli dragging his bleeding tail behind him. He notes that Tigerclaw lost that battle. :Mowgli returns to the Twolegplace and nearly dies from starvation while hiding behind a pile of Twoleg waste for two days, due to fear that he will be found. However, another exiled, former ShadowClan rogue brings him some food and relates that Tigerclaw had been driven out from his Clan once some other warriors from the other side of the river had come to the battle, and had been exiled a day later and vanished. Mowgli notes that the cat sounded disappointed that Tigerclaw had not come to recruit him again, and while Mowgli tries to tell himself it would be better to stay away from the Clan cats, he couldn't forget the looks of courage and their skills as they had united against the attacking rogues. The brown tom thinks that he wants to be a part of that, to know that cats cared about him and would spill their blood for him, and that the terrible battle had brought out the best in the Clan cats. :When Tigerclaw comes back to recruit rogues to take over ShadowClan, Mowgli goes with him. Though he is unsure if Tigerclaw remembers him, the forest cat lets him join the rogue group, and together they prove themselves to ShadowClan until they let them join as Clanmates. ShadowClan raises no arguments when Tigerclaw announces he will be their leader, and Mowgli takes on a warrior name, Nightwhisper. It is noted that he is still in ShadowClan and does not regret any of his past, and would do it all again if he had to, now that he has a place in a Clan. Trivia Mistakes *He is said to be a loner instead of a rogue. Character pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Unnamed she-cat: Brothers: :Two unnamed toms: :Unknown toms: Sister: :Unnamed she-cat: Quotes Warrior ceremony Notes and references de:Nachtgeflüsterfi:Nightwhisperru:Ворчунfr:Murmure Nocturnepl:Nocny Szept Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Warriors Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Males Category:Tigerclaw's Fury characters Category:Main characters